Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Emily needs to master at least $181$ songs. Emily has already mastered $49$ songs. If Emily can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Emily will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Emily Needs to have at least $181$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 181$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 181$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 49 \geq 181$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 181 - 49 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 132 $ $x \geq \dfrac{132}{10} \approx 13.20$ Since we only care about whole months that Emily has spent working, we round $13.20$ up to $14$ Emily must work for at least 14 months.